


医生律师系列

by archer17



Series: 忒修斯和提奥的水仙花 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 忒修斯：律师提奥：急诊科医生





	医生律师系列

**Author's Note:**

> 将同一个连续事件的三个小段子合在了一起。  
> 作死的忒修斯，纵享丝滑。你以为提奥会轻易放过你吗，小傻瓜。

_ **片段一：小律师发高烧** _

 

     成功了。一审、二审，他们终于把那群狗娘养的给干掉了。法官宣布审判结果。罪名成立，处罚力度比他们的预计更狠。他的雇主走到他身边拍拍他的肩。“有野心有能力的年轻人。”忒修斯礼节性地笑了，和他们的当事人握手。他的脚步有些虚浮，期待已久的胜利来得如此突然，过去的付出的价值只是法官的一句话。他的心脏快速搏动，有人在他耳边敲鼓，砰砰砰。视野变得模糊。

     冒着冷气的矿泉水贴在他的脸上。他打个激灵。是他的合伙人。

     “恭喜，忒修斯。漂亮的胜仗。我们在苏荷区的酒吧订了场，来吗？”

     “谢了但是我更想回家睡…”他快喘不过气了，呼吸都给他心脏带来负担。

     “来嘛，斯卡曼德先生。”律所新来的律师在旁边起哄。

     “行吧。”他用手搓搓脸。“我先去睡一觉。”

 

     他睡不好。前几天在办公室里抽烟抽的太狠，开窗都散不去的烟味。合作伙伴、在外出差的同事，各种人给他发来消息，手机屏幕堆满了消息，他已经一天没检查过留言箱邮箱聊天app了，所有人联系他都得经由总机转到他这里的分机。一堆乱七八糟的消息中间夹杂着来自提奥的消息。

     他点开对话框，几乎都是提奥单方面给他发消息。刚开始的时候小医生还会问他当天晚上回不回家，后来就变成通知，告诉他自己什么时候会到，需不需要换洗衣服。提醒他吃药，叫他多休息，不过他们两个都知道这是徒劳。提奥最后一条消息是十个小时前，他在上夜班。想必现在在家里补觉。忒修斯想了想还是决定不打电话了，改成发消息：“我们赢了。今晚律所开庆功会，在酒吧，我喝一杯就回来。我保证。接下来几天我都归你了。”

     发完消息他把手机扔在一边，双眼无神地盯着天花板。他脑子发昏，身体很累，心也累。可他没办法合眼，神经还没从高度紧张的状态里放松下来。中央空调送风的声音总会让他惊醒，于是就不睡了。

     他的嗓子很痛，过去二十四小时他几乎一直在讲话。矿泉水瓶丢的到处都是，他躺在椅子上随便捞起一瓶就开始咕咚咕咚灌水。手在发抖，眼前发黑。可能是低血糖。他吃了几块巧克力，感觉稍微好点了。

     手机响了，是合伙人。背景音乐是震耳欲聋的迪斯科舞曲。“忒修斯！等一下查理来接你！半个小时后到！”

     半个小时，可以快速洗个澡再刮个胡子。现在他身上汗津津的，额头上全是虚汗，办公室开了空调有点冷，他盖了毯子又觉得热。洗个澡，好多了。他拿不稳刮胡刀，不小心刮破了。

     查理太兴奋了，一路叽叽喳喳说个不停，称赞他在法庭上的表现。忒修斯猜他一辈子都找不到女朋友的，太不会体贴人了。

     他走下副驾驶，踉跄了一下，扶着车门站稳了。走进酒吧大门，他仿佛看见一个妖魔鬼怪横行的五彩世界。迪斯科舞曲开到最大，是可以被投诉的高分贝噪音。太吵了。

    “啪！”有人在他身后拉响了礼炮，彩纸纷纷扬扬撒了他一身。他真的很烦，他想回家睡觉，身体是不可思议地无力，站着就已经很累了。

    合伙人往他手里塞了一杯纯威士忌，让他开始开场说祝酒词。他举起杯子——

     彩灯让他觉得晕眩。然后看不清了，头很痛，身体很痛。提奥，他答应提奥了——

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ **片段二：晕过去的律师被赶过来抓他的小医生扛回家了** _

 

 

     忒修斯醒了。他在床上。最后的印象还停留在开庭前的早晨。他挣扎着想要爬起来，但是身体本能地留恋温暖柔软的床。骨头仿佛被抽掉了，身体是不可思议地软。浑身都痛，嘴张不开，只发出一点含糊不清的声音。他想问现在几点了，他错过开庭没有，查理把卷宗检查完了吗，他的袍子洗好了吗——

     有人走过来坐在床边，往他嘴里塞了一根体温计。

     “听我说。你们赢了，很漂亮的一仗，第二天报纸头条全是你们，金融城为你们疯狂。现在是庭审后的第一天，晚上九点。”

     “我是你的男朋友，提奥。晚上好，忒修斯。”

哦...赢了。然后...？等等，发生了什么？他怎么回家的，昨天发生了什么？不现在不是想这个的时候，提奥的语气听起来很不妙——

     “忒修斯...别想了。好好睡一觉，等你好点我们再谈。”提奥的声音听起来格外地疲惫。这段时间是他疏忽了，顾此失彼没有照顾到提奥。他真的...很对不起。

     “我都叫你别想了！”提奥语气很凶，忒修斯想开口辩解，提奥飞速地将体温计抽出来。

     “三十八度五。”提奥气笑了。吃了药体温也没降多少。他得继续用物理降温，再这样烧下去不是办法。

     “提奥...”忒修斯发现自己几乎没办法说话，脑壳好像被人用钝器从后脑击打那样疼。他想说别担心，这几天他会乖乖休息，好好吃药。他才三十出头，身体不差，休息几天就会好的。

     “闭嘴。”提奥真的不想听他说话，真的太心疼了。

     “把粥吃了，吃药睡觉。我只要你好好休息。”

     提奥背过身，他快忍不住了。他好想哭，想质问忒修斯把自己透支到这种地步到底是为什么，想问忒修斯在拼命的时候有没有想过自己还在家里等他。他心疼忒修斯，也心疼自己。这几天他好委屈。忒修斯一直不回家，他赌气，收拾收拾到医院宿舍睡了几天。回到家发现忒修斯根本就没回来过。这几天伦敦下雨了，忒修斯的枪伤会痛。他不知道忒修斯好不好，发过去的消息都只有简短的回复。他现在可算知道当初忒修斯看着他加班连轴转的感觉了，就好像坐在回音壁前等待一个没有回应的人。

     打起精神来，提奥。先让他恢复了再算账。

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_片段三：高烧的小律师不想吃东西_ **

 

     忒修斯是真的不想吃饭。他头很晕，四肢还是没有力气。虽然提奥已经将厚厚的珊瑚绒袍子放在手边了，但是他还是不想动。下床还要穿袜子。从卧室走到厨房的路从来没有那么长。到了厨房他还得点燃炉子重新加热快凝结成块的燕麦粥。

     “呃…”他真的忍不住想吐了。加了糖的燕麦粥还是寡淡无味，颗粒感很重，不能直接吞咽。他往里面加了点水，用勺子搅拌，看着燕麦粥从块状的质地变成粘稠的糊状，真的很像他小学实践课在农场看见的猪饲料。精心搭配，营养均衡，但是难以下咽。

     他勉强自己把燕麦饲料乘到碗里。小半碗，不能再多了。十口以内，快速咀嚼，吞咽。碗里还剩了一点，不管了，把碗洗了就算吃过饭了。可以再吃点水果，这样就算完成提奥交给他的任务了。橙子，补充维生素。忒修斯像解剖尸体一样粗暴地将橙子分尸成四大块，厚实的橙皮在临死前挤出汁液弄脏他的手，是对凶手的控诉。他连皮都懒得剥，一口咬下去，原本应当是酸甜的橙子到了他的嘴里就只剩下酸味，刺激着发炎的咽喉。他还是得吃完，要不给提奥看见他吃橙子吃了一点就扔了还不得说他。四瓣橙子，一瓣一口，将汁液吸干就算是吃了一个橙子了。

     嗯，现在他很饱了。把药吃了就可以上床了。吃了橙子就可以不泡橙子味的泡腾片了。完美。

     他把作案现场收拾干净，吃药，倒了一大壶水放在床头。哦水里可以加点葡萄糖，遵循提奥说的“时刻补充体力”的医嘱。

 

 


End file.
